Nejd
Nejd, officially the Emirate of Nejd, is an Arab emirate constituting the central region and east coast of the Arabian peninsula. It borders Jabal Shammar to the north, the Ottoman Empire to the west, Yemen to the southwest, and Oman to the southeast. Since independence in 1902, Nejd has been locked in an uneasy struggle for domination with Jabal Shammar. Ruled by the Saudi dynasty, its nominally influenced by the Ottoman Empire, though the power that the Empire can project in the region is fast waning. Its politics are dominated by the House of Saud and the Ikhwan. History The Emirate of Nejd was established as it is today in the aftermath of the Wahhabi War in the 19th century when Saudi forces were decisively crushed by the Ottoman-Egyptian attackers and the power of the Saudis was shattered. Years later, the power of the Saudis rose again after they managed to take Riyadh from pro-ottoman forces and established the Second Saudi State, also known as the Emirate of Nejd. This semi-independent state has existed in one way or the other since 1824 and consistently struggles with the Rashids of Jabal Shammar. After a string of victories at the turn of the 20th century, Nejd gained the upper hand. With their power base firmly established, the Weltkreig presented itself as a golden opportunity, however, the perfidious British Empire lent it's strength and favour to the upstart Hashemite Dynasty, enraging the Ibn Saud. Nejd did no meaningful contributions to the war until, in 1919, it started raiding and attacking Hashemite territory, sensing the turn of the tide against the Entente. While formally among the victors, Nejd gained nothing, and the Peace with Honour meant that all the fighting was ultimately fruitless. In 1925, as the British Revolution swept across that Empire, the Saudi's swiftly struck the Trucial States. Harsh confrontations followed as many emirs refused to acknowledge Saudi suzerainty. Acting nominally in the name of the Ottoman Empire, after 8 months the Coast was thoroughly under Saudi and Ikhwan military control. Since then, they have redoubled their raids into Rashidi territory and are ready for war; however, Ibn Saud knows that they cannot risk an attack while the Ottoman Empire is capable of responding. However, as 1936 begins, both emirs are ready for what is very likely to be the last chapter in this bloody feud. Politics WIP Head of Government: Abdulaziz Ibn Saud Foreign Minister: Abdulaziz Ibn Saud Economy Minister: Input here. Minister of Interior: Input here. Military The military of the emirate is composed of three main forces; the men loyal to the House of Saud directly, the Ikhwan forces, and the forces if vassal lords, mainly concentrated along the coastline. If all these three forces were to fully mobilize, there is indeed no force in Arabia that can rival the Emirate, however, the lack of modern guns and military hardware is a great limiting factor in Saudi expansionism. Foreign Relations Unfriendly relations with the Ottoman Empire and Persia. Declared hostility against Jabal Shammar Economy While for a long time being a destitute part of Arabia, Nejd now enjoys great wealth from Oil wells exploited by US and German companies for the most part. This income is vital for the state, and greatly overshadows the tax revenue obtained even in major local cities like Riyadh and Abu Dhabi. Culture The harsh lands of Nejd are home to the most conservative of all groups in Arabia, the Ikhwan. They are a product of clergy who aimed to break up the Bedouin tribes and settle them around the wells and oases of the sedentary Arab populations, mainly those of the Nejd, on the grounds that nomadic life was incompatible with the strict conformity of their interpretation of Islam and armed them to enforce this vision. The relation of mutual support between said clergy and the House of Saud is a point of both success and attrition for the Royal House. Much less strict are the folk near the Arabian Gulf, who until very recently chafed under British rule. However, this must not be confused with liberalism or other western notions, but rather a stark difference between both methods and strictness of the clergy, or Ulema, in these regions. See also *Ottoman Empire *Persia *Jabal Shammar *Yemen Category:Countries Category:Asian countries